remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobs
There are many dangerous, and not so dangerous, monsters that roam the lands which only youths and a select number of adults can see. They are originally innocent creatures, inanimate objects, or even spirits, that have been infected by mysterious transdimensional creatures called Skalari. Their numbers are growing each day and only the efforts of Knights can protect the Kasmari citizens now. There are many different types of Skalari that you will face, and as you progress you will encounter increasingly dangerous Skalari mobs. Mob Basics To attack a Skalari, double-click on it, or left-click it once then press the Auto-attack key (default: "1"). To use your skills, make sure you have selected a target before using the skill. You can learn more about combat here. Click a Skalari to target it and bring up the Target Bar (shown above). When a Skalari is aggressive, the gem under it's image will be red. Green means it won't attack unless attacked first. A small mini-character bar will appear under which shows who the Skalari is currently targeting (shown right). When you hit a Skalari, or a targetable object, a green gem appears and is absorbed by your character. These spheres represent Tension Points and will fill your Tension Bar. When you fill up a Tension Orb, you can perform a Tension-based skill. When a Skalari dies, it spawns a purple gem. This is also absorbed by your character and represents Experience Points. The closer a Skalari's level is to you, the more EXP gained. You will also receive Mar based on the Skalari's level. Occasionally, they will drop extra piles of Mar you will have to pick up, which are actually money donated from other players for a region. You can always check, or donate yourself, which region has a Donation event from your Inventory by clicking the hearts icon. There will be a chance for the Skalari to drop items. Some of the items you will see are as follows: | width="315"| |} Skalari will respawn in a short time after their are killed, and will chase you a some distance before returning to their original position. If you die from a Skalari, your character will lose Mar, Experience, and your items will gain Fatigue (lose durability). You can use a Revival Marble to respawn in the same spot without losing Mar or experience, but your items will still gain Fatigue. Mob Levels The amount of experience a player receives, and the difficulty of the mob, will depend on the Skalari's level compared to the player's. The best experience gain is done by killing Skalari of a similar level. Clicking on them will show you their levels underneath their target bar image. However, you can see their comparative levels at a glance by the color of the Skalari's name. Gray - The Skalari's level is 30+ levels below the player. No experience will be gained. White - The Skalari's level is 29 levels below the player. The amount of experience gain is decreased, and decreases even further the higher the level difference. Yellow - The Skalari's level has a 1-4 level difference with the player. You will receive the normal amount of experience. Red - The Skalari's level is 4+ levels above the player. You will receive a decreased amount of experience. If the mob is 30+ levels above you, you will receive none. Whether a Skalari automatically attacks a nearby player or not will depend on the difference in level, as well. For the most part, any Skalari in yellow or red will attack immediately, though there are Skalari types that will be more aggressive than others. Note that it is nearly impossible to hit a mob, or player, 10 levels above you. Mob Classes The Skalari are divided into 4 classes depending on their rarity and difficulty. The higher class Skalari will have a red gem(s) under their HP. Normal - Common Skalari, can be found everywhere. They have the basic Target Bar. Elite - Physically they look about the same as the Normals, but their stats (damage, HP, etc) are doubled. Mostly located in the instance dungeons and specific areas on the fields. They have a single red gem on their bar (example above). Hero - These are boss Skalari and stronger than the Elites.Mostly found in dungeons and rarely in fields. Their target bar is larger and longer, with 2 red gems. Legendary - The strongest and rarest type of Skalari. Mostly found in dungeons. Their bars are even longer (sized accordingly to their HP) and have 3 red gems. It is recommended to have a full party when facing a Legendary as it would be near impossible to defeat it alone, unless you have a massive level advantage or are extremely skilled. Category:Information Category:Skalaridex